Hanya Ibu
by Ritard.S.Quint
Summary: Ibu, lihatlah aku. Anakmu ini sudah tumbuh besar. Setiap hari ia menuruti setiap nasihatmu. Dan sekarang, bolehkah aku melanggar nasihatmu, untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya? / Slight NaruHina / HAPPY MOTHERS' DAY 2012!


**Hanya Ibu**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Saya nggak ngambil keuntungan apa-apa dari sini.

Rated : T

Genre : Family

For Mothers' Day 2012

Slight NaruHina

.

.

.

_Ibu, lihatlah aku. Anakmu ini sudah tumbuh besar. Setiap hari ia menuruti nasihatmu, untuk berlatih dan berteman. Aku berlatih begitu keras. Temanku juga tidak banyak, tapi aku bisa mempercayai mereka semua, seperti kata Ibu._

_Ibu bilang aku harus banyak makan, jangan pilih-pilih agar aku cepat besar. Lihatlah aku sekarang. Tinggiku mungkin sudah menyamaimu, walau belum setinggi Ayah. Aku juga berusaha untuk memakan semua makanan yang disajikan, tapi tetap aku memilih _ramen_ di atas segalanya. Seperti Ibu. Kita begitu mirip, ya, Bu?_

_Aku juga banyak tidur dan istirahat, dan menjaga diriku tetap hangat. Malah kadang-kadang aku tidur terlalu lama, dan aku suka pergi ke _onsen_ untuk mandi sekaligus menghangatkan diri. _

_Sesekali aku tidur larut … kuharap ibu tidak marah karena aku bergadang untuk mempelajari jurus baru. Ibu berpesan agar aku selalu melatih_ ninjutsu_ku, 'kan? Aku tidak mau mengecewakan ibu, dan sekarang, aku sudah bisa melakukan jurus teleportasi seperti Ayah. _Rasengan_ Ayah juga berhasil kusempurnakan._

_Aku selalu ingat pesan ibu, bahwa setiap orang memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan, jadi aku tidak perlu sedih kalau aku tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu. Aku pegang teguh pesanmu itu, Ibu, tapi tetap saja, rasanya sakit sekali ketika aku tidak bisa melindungi teman-temanku. Ketika Perang Dunia Ninja Keempat, banyak sekali rekanku yang tewas. Aku merasa tidak berguna, tidak bisa melindungi mereka. Ketika kuingat pesanmu, perasaanku agak baikan, namun tetap sakit …._

_Mengenai menghormati guru dan kakak kelasku di Akademi, ingatkah Ibu tentang Iruka_-sensei_ yang pernah kuceritakan? Ya … Iruka_-sensei_ adalah orang pertama yang mengakui keberadaanku. Aku sangat mengaguminya. Aku menyayanginya seperti seorang kakak sekaligus ayah, karena dia terus membimbingku menjadi seorang ninja. _

_Aku juga bangga mendapat Kakashi_-sensei_ sebagai_ jounin_ pembimbingku, karena dia begitu hebat. Ibu tahu, dia pernah nyaris dilantik menjadi Hokage Keenam untuk menggantikan Nenek Tsunade. Tidakkah itu hebat, Ibu? Aku mendapat bimbingan langsung dari kandidat utama Hokage selanjutnya!_

_Karena aku tinggal sendiri, aku hampir tidak pernah kehabisan uang sampai harus meminjam. Kalaupun aku harus meminjam, akan selalu kuingat pesan ibu untuk selalu berhati-hati. Aku juga menabung sebagian hasil misiku, dan sekarang tabunganku sudah cukup banyak._

_Ibu tidak usah khawatir soal alkohol. Aku tidak meminumnya. Bahkan saat umurku yang sudah melewati angka 20 ini, aku tidak pernah berminat untuk meminumnya. Rasanya aneh, Bu, dan ketika tanpa sengaja aku meminumnya, pandanganku langsung mengabur. Aku tidak suka meminumnya, dan Ibu bilang alkohol juga tidak baik untuk kesehatanku. Aku benar-benar menjauhinya._

_Sejak Ibu menemuiku dulu di sebuah tempat yang tak terjangkau Kyuubi, aku berusaha menuruti setiap nasihat Ibu. _

_Dan sekarang…_

_Bolehkah aku melanggar nasihatmu, untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya?_

_Ibu bilang aku harus menemukan wanita yang baik dan mirip dengan Ibu. Aku … aku ingin menikahi seorang perempuan, namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Dia baik, lembut, dan perhatian, tapi dia tidak mirip Ibu. Kalau Ibu tetap memintaku untuk memilih yang mirip Ibu, berarti aku harus memilih Sakura_-chan_, sementara aku ingin Hinata. Kecuali rambut kalian yang sama-sama panjang dan sifat keibuan, aku tidak melihat adanya persamaan di antara kalian._

_Jadi, Ibu… kali ini, aku ingin memohon padamu. Aku ingin kau merestuiku menikah dengan Hinata. Aku janji, setelah ini, aku tidak akan lagi melanggar nasihatmu. Hinata adalah satu-satunya gadis yang kuinginkan._

_Apakah Ibu setuju? Jawab aku, Bu, kumohon…._

.

.

.

"Naruto_-kun_?"

Suara Hinata membuat mataku membuka perlahan. Sedikit mengerjap, aku menoleh padanya yang sama-sama sedang bersimpuh di depan makam Kushina Uzumaki, ibuku.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto_-kun_? Kulihat dari tadi kau diam…."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hinata_-chan_," jawabku. "Aku hanya teringat pada Ibu…."

Hinata meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat. "Jangan sedih, Naruto_-kun_. Aku yakin ibumu akan bangga karena sebentar lagi kau dilantik menjadi Hokage…."

Aku tersenyum tipis. Hinata benar, beberapa hari lagi aku akan menjadi pemimpin desa. Kami juga akan menikah dalam waktu dekat. "Terima kasih, Hinata_-chan_," bisikku.

Aku beralih pada nisan di hadapan, berkata seolah ibuku memang ada di sana. "Ibu, ini Hinata. Dia akan menjadi istriku, dan kuharap kaumenyukainya."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. "Sa-salam kenal, Kushina_-san_…"

"Panggil Ibu saja," selaku. "Toh beberapa hari, ibuku juga akan menjadi ibumu, 'kan?" Aku tersenyum lebar.

"A-ah, iya, benar juga. Salam kenal, Ibu. Aku Hinata dari klan Hyuuga. Seperti kata Naruto_-kun_ tadi, kami akan segera menikah. Kuharap Ibu menyetujui kami. Aku akan menjaga Naruto_-kun_ dengan baik, karena…" Hinata melirikku sekilas, lalu melanjutkan dengan terbata. "… a-aku mencintainya." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Aku juga mencintai Hinata, Bu." Aku mengeratkan genggamanku pada Hinata.

Kami menangkupkan tangan, lalu berdoa untuk ketenangan Ibu. Setelah beberapa saat, aku berdiri dan berkata, "Ayo pulang, Hinata_-chan_."

"I-iya." Hinata berdiri dan menyambut uluran tanganku.

Kami berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak untuk keluar dari pemakaman. Tiba-tiba saja, ada angin lembut bertiup, menerbangkan sehelai daun. Kemudian terdengar suara Ibu.

_Aku menyukainya, Naruto… Sepertinya dia gadis yang baik. Aku merestui kalian dan semoga pernikahan kalian bahagia…._

Aku menoleh cepat ke belakang. Ke arah makam Ibu. Tentu saja tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

Tapi suara itu terasa begitu nyata….

"Ng? Ada apa, Naruto_-kun_?" tanya Hinata, melihatku berhenti mendadak dan menatap nisan nanar.

Aku menoleh dan membalas pertanyaannya dengan seulas senyuman. "Tidak apa-apa, Hinata_-chan_. Ayo, kita pulang." Aku menggamit tangannya lembut.

Berdua, kami berjalan pulang. Dalam hati, aku membisikkan kalimat yang aku tahu Ibu akan mendengarnya.

_Terima kasih, Ibu… Aku selalu menyayangimu…_

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

**A/N: **Selamat Hari Ibu, semuanya!

Ide fic ini bersumber dari _line_ "Bolehkah aku melanggar nasihatmu, untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya?". Aku benar-benar sangat sungguh berterima kasih pada Salt no Pepper yang udah ngasih ide itu. IOU, really ;;_;;

Udah ngevote polling Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2012? Ayo cepetan ke idffnaward. co. nr dan baca petunjuk di bit. ly/pollingifa12 (hilangkan spasi). Cuma sampai 25 Desember, lho! Tiga hari lagi! ^o^

Review and feedback please? :3


End file.
